This invention relates generally to athletic apparel, and more particularly to a shoulder pad for football players.
Shoulder pads as conventionally designed have been extremely bulky and cumbersome and have severely restricted upper body movement, particularly upward movement of the arms and shoulders. Reference may be made to coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,242 on which the present invention is an improvement.